The Museum of Darkness
by Gale Brook
Summary: Like a complex maze of darkness, enter through the double doors and take a tour where your greatest fears come to light.


Author's note: This is original.

Summary: Enraged by the world's lack of appreciation the darkness created a place made for show. A museum that houses the known fears of mankind and the mysteries of legend. So as one enter through those doors remember this message -Fear not the entry to this unlit place. Knowledge is all will come from setting foot within these walls.-

* * *

Museum of Darkness

**Enter!**

Stepping upon warn gray stones, stairs of equal feeling lay ahead. Double doors colored black with silver knockers, carved in the shape of fishes served only as decoration. Eyes glazed over with apprehension at the building a few feet away. In compensation to the stones stairs and walk way the building look relatively new. It stood at three stories high, made of thick pine. A few of those same trees grew at both sides of the place. The building had only a few windows to speak off and only on the left side of the house. No others could be seen and if anyone walked all the way around they wouldn't find anymore. Standing at the top of the stairs a girl with long black hair waited for approaching company to enter. She wore a serious face but her eyes could not hide the rush of excitement that she knew awaited those who came here. Now standing before those imposing doors one was pushes open allowing entry for two. Now inside one would stand in shock at the view. From the outside one expected noting short of Dracula's castle to furnish the inside but just the opposite. It looked more like the inside of a noble's living room, filled with a number of guest of equal value. Two dozen or so casually dressed men, women plus their children occupied the space, enjoying a nice evening of polite conversation. A carefully guarded gaze traveled around the room before landing on a table a good ten feet to the right. Upon the light wood table sat a freshly brewed pot of coffee and all that normally accompanied the seemed as thought all the invited guest were here now and the event for this evening was ready to begin.

The girl with dark hair who was dressed before in a purple gown had changed to a kimono of the same color. Her hair no longer fell free but was now pulled back in a tight pony-tail. Looking at her now with full attention focused on her one could see she was Asian- American. To her right stood another girl, possibly European with longer blond hair and hazel eyes. The blond wore a kimono as well but one of a color one didn't expect; green. Forest green but all the same. All eyes fell on them as one began to pass out pamphlets and the started speaking.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to The Museum of Darkness! Today Miko and I will be your guides through a dark experience meant only to teach. You were all invited here on short notice and I am only so pleased to see everyone made it. Thank you for coming. For all newcomers my name is Gale. Now before we began I will give you all another ten minutes to read over the pamphlets you are getting now and to go to the bathroom. This will be a two hour tour with only two break in between."_ spoke the blond before moving to re-join her co-worker off to the side allowing the guest to do as instructed. Most of the women and children went to the bathroom while the men read over the details of the tour. Some didn't seemed too impressed by what they read. Both guides could only smile at what they considered skeptical, narrow-minded views that showed on some of their faces. Ten minutes passed quickly and both girls spoke up this time.

_"Please fallow us."_

Both girls now each held a red lantern that glowed brightly despite it's small size. At the back of the room another pair of doors. Everyone gathered there and Gale spoke up once more.

_"All those with cell phones turn them off and anyone who thought bringing a flashlight was smart think again. Once we begin these lanterns are all that will be needed. Some of the exhibits are even lighted so there is no need for anything more. Children should stay close to their parents and no one is to wander from the group. If you have a question please do not shout it out. Come to me or Miko and we will answer you. You may talk amongst yourselves quietly."_

As Gale finished giving her instruction she stared out at the group waiting for compliance**_._** Everyone pulled their phones and turned them off, thankfully with no objections. Standing in front of the doors both girls moved to push them open at once. In what only could be described as a gust of wind, coming from the other side of the doors all the lights went out at once. A panic took over the gather guest at Miko hushed the crowed, her voice holding back her sarcasms as she spoke.

_"Be calm. We are about to enter the first exhibit. First allow your eyes to adjust to the darkness and focus on the lanterns."_

A minute was spent waiting for some to adjust. The cold air coming from the room in front of them did not go unnoticed as someone decided to so rudley point no warning from either girl the lanterns began to move and so everyone fallowed. Once all had passed through the doors a new unfamiliar voice began to speak. The voice seemed to come from the air around them

**_"Welcome to Soul Forest. Take comfort from those around you. They will be the only living things that will provide you with hope to move forward."_**

The unsuspecting guests would never know were the voice came from, only that it was fallowing them._  
_


End file.
